Frost Shinekuya/History
__TOC__ Past Frost grew up in Raven's Point with his two cousins, Sol and Volt before the mysterious Raven's Point Massacre accured and his mother was killed. He left at some unknown point in time, later consuming a Devil's Fruit and becoming a Pirate. Introduction Arc Frost first appears freezing Fritz's entire corvette right before he set off in the Thunderscars direction. Luckily, Fritz acted fast with Soru, escaping Frost's attack but at the cost of a ship and all of the marines present on the ship. Fritz was confronted by Frost, who was gathering more information on the past events that happened at Raven's point. Fritz disclosed to him that it was just a "history lesson" to him, well aware that he played a role in the events that took place there. Being utterly pissed at Frost for destroying his ship and killing his crew, he had no choice but to retreat. Using Soru to skip across the ocean, Fritz escaped from Frost. Frost later found a Marine Cargo Ship, and upon getting on, found and freed Anise. They, read he, later defeated all the Marines left on the ship. We're left to assume they threw them into the sea. It was then that Frost made a rather odd choice, allowing Anise to be his Pirate Captain. A bit later, they struck the rock road that was being made by Toadi and after a quick argument with Frost, due to Toadi apparently not being able to tell Anise's age and hitting on her, he was allowed to join the crew, against Frost's wishes. He later tells everyone that they're heading towards Raven's Point, claiming that they might find supplies there and that he had "personal reasons" for going there as well. Though, in the middle of other one of their "fights," Blitz literally came from above, crashing through the deck of the ship. Blitz, too, was allowed to join the crew, though Frost was too busy reminiscing about his hometown to really take notice. Raven's Point Arc As soon as they reached Raven's Point, he left his crew on their ship, as well as doing something to get noticed by the Marines, who sent word to Captain Fritz. His luck got worse when he ran into Vice Admiral Coza. After some "witty banter," he somehow managed to trick him and escape. He runs into Nitro, who is about to question him before he faints. He wakes up in a hospital, after an undeterminable amount of time, with Sol watching over him. After their quick reunion, he went to visit his mother's grave, recalling his somewhat blurred memories of the last time he saw her, before setting out to find his crew. Anise finds Frost first, however, before running off after a shiny object. He then meets Michi for a second time, though he doesn't remember her. He goes to greet Blitz and Toadi as Michi goes off to get Anise. He is then seen running to their ship after Raven's Point's dormant volcano went off, running into Freeze. He stood behind Michi as she and Anise spoke with him, eventually deciding to take them with them. He is assumed to be broading away from the group as they reboard the ship, grieving for his home town.